


Raditz Collection

by supremeleadershitlord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleadershitlord/pseuds/supremeleadershitlord
Summary: This is a collection of writing requests I've done on tumblr involving Raditz. I'll probably keep adding to it as more get written.
Relationships: Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: I’m sorry but like can I get angsty raditz smut please I can’t find a single good fanfic whatsoever and I’m so :(

Breaking a Saiyan bond is painful. There's a reason you never heard much about it and you finally understood why. That pain went deep, like it rewired your entire being and all you could do was mourn the loss of your former self and the mate you would never have again.

Raditz was that mate. You could see the inevitable demise of your relationship for months before it actually happened. You were always so different and it was great in many ways but terrible in other more detrimental ways. You were never the kind of mate he really wanted and by the time it became obvious, it was too late.

Day after day you avoided stepping outside of your house unless it was absolutely necessary. Being around what was left of your fellow Saiyans was uncomfortable because they knew. A broken bond among their ranks didn’t fly under the radar, it was a big deal because two warriors were lost and the race was nearing extinction since the demise of Planet Vegeta.

You didn’t have to see Raditz to know he was completely miserable. Both of you were headstrong enough to weather the storm until you got used to the pain or it faded. Until then, fighting was out of the question and you knew there were more than a few Saiyans that weren’t happy about Raditz taking a step back.

By day five of yet another round of isolation, you were going stir-crazy. There was a constant struggle between staying in isolation to suffer in peace or leaving to rejoin civilization.

You opened the front door and nearly walked right into a wall of Saiyan. Raditz clutched your arms to steady you even though your balance wasn’t off enough to justify it. Just the feeling of his large hands on you took some of the ache away in an instant. His scent wafted by from a gentle breeze outside and eased it even more.

“How are you?” He asked, lacking his usual air of confidence. You stepped away and out of his grasp, close quarters were clouding your judgment.

“How do you think I am?” You moved back towards the kitchen to put a little more space between you.

“Miserable, like me,” he answered, taking you by surprise. He stepped into your house and closed the door. Seeing his long hair again brought memories flooding back of the nights you ran your fingers through it while he rested his head in your lap.

“So what if I am? It doesn’t change anything.” You crossed your arms and tried to push your feelings away. That was the only way you would make it through the conversation without doing something stupid.

“Can we at least talk about this?” He began moving towards you, invading the bubble of personal space you were relying on to keep you in check.

“I think we covered everything last time.”

“When you pointed out everything wrong with our relationship or the yelling after that? You said things I would kill anyone else for even thinking,” he chided.

“I pointed out the truth and you’re the one that started with the insults. Don’t dish them out if you can’t take them in return,” you shot back, anger rising to the surface.

“You know, for someone that denies her warrior nature, you can be vicious.” He grinned and stepped closer.

“Don’t,” you said as you moved to the right towards the living room.

“Don’t what? Point out the truth?” He taunted and took another step closer.

“This is one of the reasons we broke up, Raditz! I’m never going to be the Saiyan you want me to be. I don’t want to fight and conquer like you do!” You shouted, losing control of your anger.

“You should’ve told me that before we bonded!” He closed the gap and towered over you but you weren’t about to cower.

“This is the exact point I tried to make! You never cared about me! Only what I could provide you, someone to breed and watch your back in battle.” You were seconds from doing one of the stupid things you were trying to avoid.

“Is it so wrong that I want my mate to fight alongside me and bear my children?” He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“It is when the other person doesn’t want it and you refuse to see it! Get it through your fucking head, I will never be what you want!” You screamed back.

He pushed you against the nearest wall and rested his forearm just under your neck to hold you there. You could’ve easily broken away and he knew that, he expected it, but you weren’t giving in.

“Did you really expect me to be happy when I found out you had no intention of conquering planets with the rest of us?” He growled very close to your face.

“I thought you would at least be understanding but I once again overestimated a Saiyan’s ability to care about anything other than fighting and conquering,” you said in a low voice, already exhausted from the fight. Despite the verbal sparring, you felt better than you had since before the breakup. Just having him close, even though you were screaming at each other, was enough.

“That’s all I care about, huh?” He laughed and shook his head, “I came here and told you I’m miserable without you. Do you really think swallowing my pride comes easy?”

Before you could answer, he leaned in and kissed you hard. You pushed against his chest with all of your strength and sent him staggering backwards.

“You don’t get to come in my fucking house and do that anymore!” You yelled before wiping your mouth on the back of your hand.

“Watch me, sweetheart,” he sneered before charging forward.

The first kiss cracked the wall you put up to keep your feelings at bay, the second sent it crumbling to the ground at his feet.

You jumped into his arms and he slammed you back against the wall before his lips came crashing into yours again. He ripped at your clothes and went straight for your neck, biting hard enough to mark you.

The familiarity of his teeth on your neck put a temporary block on the memory of your breakup.

Raditz wrapped his arms around you and walked down the hallway, kissing you along the way.

“It’s taking too long, fuck me right here,” you pleaded, grinding against his cock. He pushed your back against the wall again and reached down to pull his cock out. The tip grazed your clit as he moved it up and down your cunt before shoving it inside of you.

Your breath caught in your throat from the initial shock. Months had passed since you last felt his cock dragging against your walls while it stretched you.

“I missed this,” he grunted. His tail wrapped around your thigh while yours wrapped around his.

Grabbing a handful of his hair, you jerked his head back. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Keep talking like that,” he said before slamming into you hard and fast.

“Fuck me harder or I’ll go find a stronger Saiyan to do it right,” you panted and slapped his face.

He stepped away from the wall and grabbed your ass, lifting you up and down his cock. You let him take full control and felt every last inch of his cock deep within you.

He finally made it to your bedroom and fell back on the bed with you in his arms. You knew exactly what he wanted and wasted no time giving in. Placing your palms on his muscular chest, you bent forward, lifting your hips and bringing them back down with force. His cock hit even deeper and you couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped your lips.

You rode him hard and felt your release building rapidly. Everything felt perfect but you knew it was just an illusion. As soon as you came down from the high of being with him again, reality would slap you across the face.

Raditz flipped you to your back and hovered above you, thrusting relentlessly until you came undone. You clenched hard around his cock as you came, moaning his name while your body trembled.

He wasn’t far behind and came deep within you before you fully recovered. He leaned down and kissed slowly from your shoulder to your neck and over to your mouth. You got lost in him for another minute before the blissful haze lifted.

He collapsed on the bed next to you and stared up at the ceiling. You could tell before he even opened his mouth that something else was weighing heavily on his mind.

“Prince Vegeta wants me to go to a planet called Earth to find my brother.”

Silence fell over the room while you processed what he said. It was normal for Saiyans to travel long distances in search of new planets to take but the way he said it made you think there was more to it. There was an edge to his voice that wasn’t there before.

“Do you not want to find your brother?” You turned to face him and fought the urge to scoot closer and drape his massive arm over you.

“I do, but it might take longer than usual and we’re not coming back here. Not right away, at least,” he revealed, glancing in your direction to see your reaction to the news.

“Why are you telling me?”

“Tell me not to go. I’ll stay here so we can fix this.” He turned on his side with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

You sat up and tried to think with a clear head but it was impossible with him around. The mattress shifted behind you and his hand moved slowly up your back. You took a deep breath and went with the first decision that came to your mind.

“You should go,” you paused and his hand came to an abrupt stop midway up your back, “we”ll try to work on this when you get back. Go find your brother.”


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rendezvous with Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: The reader is a princess being married off to Vegeta but she falls for Raditz instead and they often have little rendezvous when vegeta isn’t around but ultimately they can’t be together.

You pressed your back against the wall and moved as quietly as possible down the abandoned corridor. Footsteps echoed in various directions from high ranking officials and palace staff. It was always a risk trying to sneak out of the palace no matter what time of the day, but in broad daylight? That was asking for trouble. Unfortunately, it was the only option you had with your joining ceremony on the horizon.

You peered around the corner of a large stone column. King Vegeta and his son, your future mate, Vegeta, were walking in the opposite direction deep in conversation. You moved swiftly across the wide corridor and hugged the opposite wall behind another column elaborately etched with Saiyan history.

Just around the corner was a window that led to a balcony. That was your way out through the back of the palace and out of view of everyone.

After darting around the corner, you grabbed the edge of the window and looked out to make sure the balcony was empty.

“Trying to run away before you have to become my mate?” Vegeta asked from behind you.

“I… no, I thought I saw something.” You shrugged and backed away.

“I’m not an imbecile, I know that’s the only window in this entire palace that connects to a balcony. I used to sneak out through there all the time.”

“I’m sorry, I guess I just wanted to get out of here for a little while. With all of the ceremony preparations it feels a little crowded.”

For the first time since the whole ordeal started, Vegeta looked sympathetic. As much as he could, anyway. He stepped closer to you and leaned in.

“Go, but if you get caught on your way out or coming back, this conversation never happened and you’re on your own.”

You nodded in agreement and opened your mouth to speak but he interrupted.

“There’s nothing else to say. I don’t want to know what you’re doing or who you’re seeing. Just go and we’ll never speak of it again.” He crossed his arms and checked the corridors before nodding towards the window.

You gave him a slight smile and sat on the window ledge to climb out.

“I recommend being back before the palace is lit up for the night,” Vegeta added as he stood guard. It almost seemed like he was trying to protect you but he was still so cold.

After sneaking off the grounds, you disappeared down a path to the right of the palace. The second you saw that long hair, you took off running towards the owner. His eyes lit up the moment he saw you and he flashed that big smile you had fallen completely in love with.

“Raditz!” You exclaimed, leaping into his arms.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he laughed and wrapped his massive arms around you. If there was a way to stay in that moment forever, you would’ve. The last few weeks you felt more homesick than you ever thought possible but that feeling was gone the moment you jumped into his arms.

You spent the day talking and laughing like everything was normal. He never wasted an opportunity for a kiss and kept you either on his lap or at his side constantly.

Time went by far too quickly but you savored every second.

“So, how is palace life so far?” He asked, resting his head in your lap while you stroked his long, beautiful hair. The field you sat in had the perfect gentle breeze sweeping by that caught his hair every now and then.

“It’s okay, I guess. I won’t ever live up to their standards. My room is nice, though, it just sucks I won’t have it anymore after tomorrow,” you sighed and caressed his cheek before moving back to his hair.

“Why won’t you have it after tomorrow?”

You froze, quickly realizing what you let slip. “Um… no reason, they’re just moving me to a new room.” You were always terrible at lying to him but hoped he would let it go just once.

He shot up and turned to face you with rage in his eyes. “You’re moving into his room, aren’t you?”

“Raditz, please don’t do this. We don’t have much longer,” you pleaded, glancing back at the palace. The torches would be lit within the next half hour or less.

“Am I supposed to just be okay with this? Because I can’t! Not when I know he’ll be touching what’s mine.” He stood and began pacing.

You stood and brushed yourself off as you stepped in front of him. “Let’s get one thing straight. I’m not expecting you to be okay with it but you’re not the one that’s being forced into marriage and breeding. I really don’t want to spend the rest of my time with you thinking about that.”

“How am I supposed to live like everything is normal if Vegeta has you instead of me?” He stared back at you, eyes glossy with tears and a look you had never seen on him before. He was afraid and it broke your heart because there was nothing you could do to stop it.

“I’m so sorry, but this is the only way. If we run away, they won’t stop until we’re dead. You deserve a better life than that,” you said, lip trembling and seconds from bursting into tears.

“I don’t care anymore. I’ll spend the rest of my life running if it means I get to be with you.” He closed the space between you and cupped your face.

“I’m not letting you do that for me, Raditz. It’s not an option.” Your voice cracked and the tears began falling down your cheeks.

“It can be,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to yours.

You grabbed his wrists and squeezed, gathering up the courage to say what you needed to say before it was too late. “I need you to do something for me, okay?”

“Anything, sweetheart,” he said, pulling back to meet your gaze.

The longer you looked into his eyes, the more your heart shattered.

“When you leave here, I need you to let go of me. Grieve for a while if you need to, but move on.”

“No-”

“Let me finish,” you pleaded, desperate to get the words out before you lost your nerve. “Go find your mate, have lots of little Saiyans, and be happy. That’s all I want.”

“What if that’s not what I want?”

“I know it is because we talked about it so many nights.” You moved your hands up his broad chest and committed every detail you could to memory.

“I wanted that with you, not some other woman.”

The hurt in his eyes made you look away and something caught your eye in the distance. Your heart sank when you saw the palace guards lighting the torches.

“I have to go.” The words barely came out before the tears started falling again. You pulled him down into a kiss that was cut way too short because you were seconds from breaking completely and you didn’t want him to see that.

“I love you more than anything. I always will,” you whispered. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed tight. After one final kiss on his cheek, you pulled away and headed back for the palace without looking back.

A few minutes later, you checked your surroundings to make sure the coast was clear and flew up to the balcony. Your chest felt heavy and each step you took towards the window made you break a little more. Without checking the corridor on the other side, you sat on the ledge and climbed in.

“You’re late.” Vegeta stood across from the window with his arms crossed.

The second your eyes met his, you couldn’t hold it any longer. You cried so hard it was a struggle to even breathe or stand on your own.

Vegeta was uncomfortable and unsure what to do. Comforting others was not a skill he ever felt the need to learn.

Leaning against the wall next to the window, you slid down to the floor and sobbed. It didn’t matter if he saw you break down. Nothing mattered.

You brought your knees to your chest and rested your head on them, staring down one of the many empty corridors of your new home.

Vegeta sighed and sat down, staying with you until the last tear dried.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz has a crush and doesn't know how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Can I maybe ask for a lil story about Raditz. He doesn’t get enough love imo. Maybe something about him not knowing how to show someone they like them but trying his hardest in a very awkward way.

Raditz never had an issue with confidence in any aspect of his life. He had faith in his fighting abilities, faith in himself and rarely had a doubt in his mind. It was his thick outer shell that kept him protected from everyone, including people he really did want to let in. It was easier to pretend he wasn’t soft behind all of that armor.

He considered it a foolproof way to live his life until you ran smack into him one night and sent him spiraling down a path of self doubt he was unable to pull himself out of.

Night after night you passed by him completely unaware how much you were screwing up his life. He would’ve resented you had he not been completely awestruck the second he was in your presence. You were the one he was waiting for. Strong, a ruthless fighter if necessary, attractive, and your scent drove him absolutely insane.

“Raditz, I’m not sitting here for another night while you twiddle your fucking thumbs. Either you make a move on that hot piece of saiyan ass or I will. You’re lucky I haven’t already,” Turles said, staring at you a couple tables away. His eyes moved unapologetically down your body and put Raditz on the defense.

“Back off, Turles,” he snapped, glaring at one of the biggest dickheads in the galaxy.

“You have five seconds to get your pathetic ass up and take care of this,” he warned.

“You can’t-”

“Five.” Turles leaned back in his chair and watched on in amusement as Raditz scrambled to his feet, grabbed his drink, and moved slowly towards your table.

After a deep breath, he took a final step and cleared his throat. You were immersed in conversation with a friend of yours but right when you heard him and caught a whiff of his intoxicating scent, you turned to him.

“Hey, Raditz,“ you greeted with a bright smile. Your friend slid out of his chair across the table and nodded before leaving.

"Hey, can I join you?” He asked, feeling a little more confident because of your smile.

“I thought you’d never ask.” You gestured towards the empty seat across the table. He stepped around you and every bit of confidence he regained was gone when his boot caught the leg of your chair. There was just enough impact to send his drink spilling in your lap. He grabbed the edge of the table for support and nearly flipped it on it’s side.

“Fuck, that’s cold!” You exclaimed and tried to lift your clothes just enough to take the chill off of your skin.

“I”m sorry! I don’t know what happened. Are you okay?” He asked once he steadied himself.

“I’m good, don’t worry about it. I’m more worried about your drink, it looks like you lost most of it.” You nodded towards the nearly empty cup in his hand.

“Yeah… I should probably go get another one, I’ll be careful on the way back,” he laughed but struggled to maintain eye contact, “is there anything you want?”

You leaned back in your chair and considered for a moment before answering, “surprise me.”

His scent hit you in a wave when he passed by and you couldn’t help but turn your head to follow it and watch him walk away. You always wondered what it would feel like to run your fingers through that long black hair.

Lost in your own little fantasy world, you didn’t see someone join you until the chair behind you scraped across the floor.

"Hello, pet.”

You turned around to see Turles across the table with his usual I’m about to make you uncomfortable smirk.

“What do you want, Turles?” You crossed your arms and settled in for whatever he had to throw at you.

“You know what I want.”

“Yeah, what was it again? Bound, gagged, and fucked into submission?” You smirked, entertained by his persistence. He was clearly into the cat and mouse dynamic. You liked to play it too, but never as the mouse.

“Committed that to memory, huh? How many times did you get off thinking about it?” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

“I promise you it’s not nearly as much as you have. Has your dick started chafing yet?” The back and forth you had with him was always sexually charged. It was a well known fact among all of the “low class” warriors that Turles was a giant slut. Which is exactly why you kept him at a distance. He wouldn’t hesitate to use you and discard you.

“Feisty.” He glanced past you at Raditz still waiting on drinks. “So, what’s the plan tonight, little saiyan? Maybe have Raditz pour another drink or two on you? Take him home so he can trip and accidentally slip his dick in?”

“You’re such an asshole, Turles.” You shook your head at the brash saiyan.

“How about I make a plan for you?” His toothy grin was a dead giveaway he was about to amp up his torture. “I’ll take you home and-”

“I leave for two minutes and you’re pulling this?” Raditz asked as he came to a stop next to you. He looked ready to fight, clenching his fists tight after placing the drinks on the table.

You stood so fast your chair nearly fell backwards. “Come on, big guy, I’m not letting you break the no fighting rule in here,” you said, placing your hand on his chest to move him toward the door.

“Have fun with your hand tonight.” You grinned at Turles and winked as you pushed Raditz away. 

Once outside, he calmed down but he was still clearly nervous. It was so unlike everything you heard about him before you met.

“Can I ask you a question?” You took a step closer to him. He was so much bigger than you, intimidating to many, and you knew he could fight. But there he was, nervous and clumsy. You had a hard time believing it was you disarming the brute warrior.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” You decided to use the more subtle approach to gauge his interest rather than just coming out with it like you originally planned.

His eyes widened for a second and the slightest hint of rosy cheeks appeared.

“Um… maybe?” He said, rubbing the back of his head. His expression changed from one second to the next and he started cursing himself. “What the fuck is wrong with me? Yes! Yes I want to hang out and you need to stop whatever witchcraft you have going on because I don’t get nervous-”

He stopped talking when you tugged him down to kiss his cheek. His face went bright red and the ability to speak in full sentences was gone… again.


	4. Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz has started to adjust to life on Earth and begins to see the person that saved him as more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Raditz falls in love with someone that found him and took care of him after he was almost killed by Goku and Piccolo

“All I’m saying is next time the delivery guy knocks on the door, don’t answer.”

“I don’t like them showing up unannounced. Why doesn’t this bother you, earthling?”

“You picked him up by the neck and made him piss his pants, Raditz. That’s what bothers me. He was just delivering a package.” You grabbed the large box and carried it to the kitchen to get a knife. Slicing through the tape, you lifted the cardboard flaps to reveal the new outfit you bought Raditz. If he was going to start leaving the house sometimes, he needed to look at least somewhat normal.

“Take these,” you said, passing him new pants, a shirt, and boxers, “I’ll meet you in your room in a minute. I have one more thing to grab.”

“I’m not an invalid, I can dress myself.” He towered over you but all of the fear you had when it came to him disappeared within a few days after you found him in that field. He could definitely still be intimidating, but he was also a teddy bear and it showed every now and then. It had become your personal goal to bring that out a little more each day.

“Obviously you can dress yourself, I just need to see if they fit. You’re not exactly the size of a normal guy,” you explained, sorting through the rest of the box contents. “Shoo, go to your room.”

“I’ve killed for much less than that, tiny human,” he warned, glaring down at you.

“Ya know, you’ve said that more than once, so, either kill me or stop saying it.” You smacked his chest and pushed him down the hallway towards his room.

“Are most humans this small and annoying?” He grumbled, walking backwards down the hallway because you weren’t nearly strong enough to push him on your own.

“Nope, just me. Lucky you.”

He backed into the bedroom and laid his new clothes on the bed.

“Strip,” you ordered, turning towards the bedside table to deposit some other small things to help make him stand out a little less. His hair was going to be an absolute bitch to tame.

“What if I wanted to keep the clothes I had on?” He asked.

You turned around to see him standing at the foot of the bed completely naked and nothing could’ve prepared you for how amazing his body was.

“Fuck… are you really happy wearing a tie-dye shirt from the stoner next door and board shorts?” You tried to focus on his face but you could still see that monster down below in your peripheral.

“Stoner?” He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Weed. You know what, nevermind. At least try the new clothes on, please?” You needed him covered before you made a very stupid decision with an alien you found in a field. Given the severe lack of intimacy over the last year, it didn’t sound like the worst idea.

You watched as he got dressed and when it came time to pull the jeans on, you crossed your fingers that his insanely muscular legs wouldn’t rip the denim. Not that you cared much about the pair of pants, you just really needed to see him wearing them for a bit.

Once he was done, you circled around him. Everything seemed to fit, much to your surprise.

“These pants, are they supposed to fit like this?” He asked, looking down at the pair of skinny jeans he managed to squeeze his big ass legs into.

“Mmhmm,” you grinned, checking out the way his ass looked in those jeans. It was the sole reason you bought them in the first place.

“Why are you ogling, human?” He stepped towards you, watching your every move and reaction to him.

“I’m not ogling, just making sure you don’t look ridiculous when you leave the house.”

“Why would I leave? Your accommodations are modest but much better than the field.” The closer he got, the more you wanted to climb him like a tree.

“So, the only reason you want to stay here is because of my house?”

“Should there be another reason other than food and shelter?” His brow raised slightly as he regarded you.

“No,” you answered simply and turned to leave.

Before you could reach the hallway, he stopped you, grabbing your wrist to spin you around with ease.

“Are you in heat, human?” He sniffed the air around you and suddenly it felt like you were losing your mind. Perhaps Raditz, the ridiculously attractive self proclaimed warrior from an alien race, wasn’t there at all. Maybe you finally cracked and he was just a very hot figment of your imagination.

“Alright, you can’t be saying shit like that.” You tugged on the hem of his shirt to smooth it out.

He tilted your head up with the tip of his finger. “You want something.”

“Don’t we all?” You were calm on the outside but inside you were begging your unexpected roommate to lean down and kiss you. It didn’t matter that he claimed to be from another planet and had a fluffy brown tail around his waist that he occasionally let free.

“Sure, but that’s not an answer. What do you want, sweetheart?”

Your breath caught in your throat at the pet name. Something had definitely changed since you nursed him back to health but until that moment, you had done a pretty good job of pushing it aside.

“I want… ” you paused, unsure if that was a line you should cross. “I want you on your knees so I can figure out how to make your hair stand out a little less.”

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he dropped down to his knees. He was nearly at eye level and you quickly realized how bad you fucked up when your eyes met his. Weeks of him acting like a fish out of water were gone in an instant, replaced by an air of confidence. Living on Earth was new. But making people fall for him? That was something he had a lot of experience with.

You distracted yourself from the sexual tension with his hair but every time you moved back around to the front, his face was inches away from getting buried in your chest.

“Okay, I have no idea how to tame this so we’ll just have to deal with people staring,” you sighed and tossed a bottle of styling gel on the bed.

Strong hands gripped your waist and pulled you closer. Your hands immediately moved up to rest on his shoulders.

“So, what do you humans do on a first date?” Raditz asked, keeping his gaze on you.

“Why do you wanna know that?”

A big smile lit up his handsome face and the answer to your question became clear.

Raditz wanted to take you on a date.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date fun with Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: can we get a fic of reader x raditz where she takes him to do a bunch of fun stuff for their first date?

Choosing clothes for a date with an alien should be pretty straight forward. He’s an alien, whatever you choose would probably look weird to him anyway. But there you were standing in front of your closet hating every last thing you owned.

It was ridiculous because Raditz had been living with you for weeks. He knew what all of your pajamas looked like, your unruly hair first thing in the morning, even the clothes you were forced to wear because you put off laundry too long and all of your good shit was gone.

“Are you almost ready?” Raditz asked, standing in your doorway. You turned to face him and silently cursed yourself for buying him clothes that fit him just tight enough to show off the curves and lines of his muscles. He almost filled the doorway completely and your mind drifted off to explicit places. It was easy to do with him around.

“I uh… no. I have no idea what to wear if I’m being completely honest.” You shrugged and turned back to your closet to avoid letting your eyes roam down his perfect body. The floorboards creaked just enough to tell you he was coming towards you. All of the body wash and hair products you bought him filled the air around you. Just what you needed, another reason to let that tree of a man split you in half.

“You don’t have to wear anything if you don’t want to.”

Your cheeks flushed and your heartbeat picked up when his hand grazed your back.

“That’s exactly how you end up on a list and besides, we’re going to a trampoline park after the arcade, no way in hell I’d go naked there,” you laughed.

“Why not wear your usual clothing? I like it.”

You glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. “Jeans and a t-shirt?”

He nodded with a smile you already had a hard time resisting.

“Fine. Jeans and a t-shirt it is.”

Your first stop was at the arcade across town. It was only a few blocks from the trampoline park and one of your favorite places since you were a kid. All sorts of games, new and old, lined the walls. Various prize machines were scattered about the middle promising iPads and other electronics if you could press the button at the perfect time.

When you walked in, Raditz looked around, scanning all of the machines and taking in the ambiance. It was a weeknight so there weren’t many people around, mostly adults who were embracing their inner child for the night.

“What is this place?” Raditz asked as you neared the left side of the massive building.

“It’s called an arcade and all of these things are games that require too much money but they’re just fun enough to justify spending a small fortune,” you explained, leading him to the first set of racing seats.

“Sit.” You pointed to the seat on the right while you shimmied into the seat on the left. Raditz nearly had to fold himself to squeeze in before you decided to end his suffering and direct him to the bar to adjust the seat.

“I was about to break the machine,” he said, raising an eyebrow when you burst out laughing, “what’s funny, human?”

“You are way too big for that seat,” you cackled. His legs barely fit under the steering wheel and even with the seat pushed all the way back, he still had to bend his arms a little too much to grab the wheel.

“You look like a child in yours, you tiny pain in the ass,” he chided.

“Only because you’re freakishly large, you giant fuck.”

“Start the game or this contraption is going through the damn wall.” He tried to stretch for a little more space but he had reached maximum capacity.

After many tokens and races, you had to stop and take a break. Raditz was an extremely verbal gamer and you had heard every curse word come out of his mouth, to include a few from his home planet. Your ribs hurt from laughing at the many times he barrel rolled his car and yelled at the screen.

You introduced him to all of your favorite games and tried out some of the newer ones. His playful side started to appear more and more with each new game. It became less about being good at it and more about giving each other shit for being awful.

After grabbing ice cream from one of the outdoor vendors in the promenade, you walked a few blocks down to the trampoline park.

“What is this?” He asked, mouth covered in chocolate ice cream.

“It’s ice cream and it can be very messy. Here, hold this and bend down,” you said, handing him your ice cream cone. He immediately dropped to his knees on the sidewalk like he had done earlier that day.

“You didn’t have to get on your knees,” you whispered, wiping his mouth clean with a napkin. He tilted his head up to make it easier for you.

“It puts me at your level, I like being here,” he admitted with a smile.

You finished cleaning his mouth and cupped his face, leaning down to finally kiss him.


	6. Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking Raditz to take your virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: May I have some Raditz with a virgin s/o? 🥺🙏

It took a long time to find someone you were comfortable enough with to lose your virginity. There were people you considered in the past, but there was always something that kept you from going through with it.

You almost gave up completely until you met Raditz. Of course it took an alien from a far away planet to reel you in and leave you desperate to scratch that itch.

If anyone were to ask you why you were choosing him, you weren’t even sure you could give an answer. He was indescribable, not a single word in any known Earth language could do him justice.

“What’s on your mind, little human?” He asked, glancing to the left to see you, brow furrowed and deep in thought.

It took you longer than usual to answer but when you finally did, it wasn’t the least bit convincing. “Nothing.”

“Is it normal human behavior to look as if everything is wrong but claim it’s nothing?” He raised an eyebrow as he regarded you.

“I’m not… “ you paused and sighed, “nothing is wrong, I just have some things on my mind.”

“Hmm, me too,” he admitted, taking you by surprise. He turned his attention back to the TV without any further explanation.

You tried to focus on whatever random show Raditz chose to watch but it was next to impossible with your brain fixating on all of the things that could be going through his head.

There was a huge difference between the Raditz you found laying in that field and the one sitting next to you. He didn’t direct his anger and frustration at you anymore. It seemed like each day he grew a little softer but that didn’t necessarily mean he would open up.

“What’s on your mind, big guy?” You asked.

He turned the TV off and shifted to face you. His long black hair draped over the back of the couch. You ached to run your fingers through it but you weren’t sure how he’d react.

“You expect me to be transparent when you’re not?”

“I… no, of course I don’t. Just forget I asked,” you said, scooting off of the couch. His hand clasped over your wrist to stop you. It was absurd how much bigger he was in every way.

“I’ll tell you what I’m thinking if you tell me what’s going through that beautiful head of yours.”

Focusing on the first part of what he said was next to impossible. All you could hear on repeat was him calling you beautiful and it was pushing you dangerously close to telling him exactly what you wanted.

Raditz released your arm and you sat back down. His request wasn’t unreasonable, but you had no idea how to tell him what was going through your head.

“It can’t be that bad, sweetheart,” he said, letting his eyes wander down to your exposed thighs.

“I want you to take my virginity,” you blurted. Your eyes widened and your mouth snapped shut. It was the exact thing you didn’t want to do but panic had a way of bringing the truth out before you were mentally prepared to deal with the consequences.

For a moment, he stared back like you were a complete stranger. You didn’t need to be a mind reader to see his thoughts were racing. There were a lot of different reactions you expected but total silence was not one of them.

A wave of nausea hit you hard and the room suddenly felt like a sauna. You knew what was next, the cold sweat, the bile rising in your throat. It wasn’t going to be pretty.

You bolted to the bathroom before he could stop you and secured the door behind you. There was nothing quite like the mixture of a panic attack and nausea so bad you were about to vomit. It felt as if your body was at war trying to decide between a breakdown or ejecting the meager breakfast you had.

The shiny porcelain of your clawfoot bathtub was the only reprieve from the heat that radiated through your body.

You climbed in and took a deep breath, then another. Focusing on the cold porcelain against your skin and slow, steady breaths pulled you back from the brink of a truly disastrous meltdown.

“Can I come in?” Raditz asked on the other side of the door after a few silent minutes.

“It’s fine, just forget I mentioned it, okay?” You replied, keeping your voice as steady as possible.

“And what if I don’t want to forget it?”

Your breath caught in your throat. Even though his meaning wasn’t totally clear, it did sound a little promising.

“Can I at least tell you what I think about this?” He asked when you didn’t answer.

“Okay… come in,” you answered just loud enough for him to hear you.

The doorknob twisted and the door slowly opened revealing his imposing figure. He completely filled the doorway as he entered.

“Aren’t you supposed to have water in there or is this another strange human tradition?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he took in the view. Your cheek was pressed against the edge of the tub and your arm was draped over the side with your fingertips hovering just above the tiled floor.

“Not a tradition, just a thing some of us do to disappear for a little while,” you said with a shrug.

He moved closer and knelt down next to you. His face was closer than it had ever been to yours and his dark eyes seemed to break through every wall you had erected to protect yourself.

“Do you remember I told you my planet was destroyed before I came to Earth?” The pain in his eyes tugged at your heart.

You nodded, unsure where he was headed with whatever he was about to reveal.

“I had a mate, her name was Maizie. She was there when… ” he trailed off and swallowed hard.

The nausea was all but forgotten and you sat up. Your hand found his and he made no effort to pull away.

“The bond between mates is nearly impossible to break, even if one of them is gone,” he admitted.

It wasn’t hard to read between the lines and while the rejection did hurt, the sorrow you felt for him was stronger. That pain had to be unbearable.

“You don’t have to explain anymore. Don’t worry about what I said, okay?” You squeezed his hand and tried to bring him a shred of comfort.

“I’m not saying no,” he said, bringing his hand up to caress your cheek, “but I need time.”


End file.
